Forget Me Not
by ghostgirl19
Summary: "You must have amnesia. But to answer your question, you're Emma Alonso." Sequel to 'I Need You Here Always'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to 'I Need You Here Always.' If you haven't read it, I suggest you do that first. It's not that long of a oneshot, so it won't take up too much of your time. Well, that's pretty much all I have to say; let's get started!**

**Chapter 1**

Emma happened to glance at the clock. Seeing that it was 1:45, that meant she only had fifteen minutes to get to her wedding gown fitting on time.

So, she did what any sane, excited, woman would do.

She screamed.

Jax ripped the phone away from his ear at the shrill cry. Once the shock of the sudden noise wore off, he placed the device by his ear again. "Emma? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, I just have fifteen minutes to get to my fitting! Andi and Maddie are meeting me there, gottagoloveyoubye!"

When there was nothing else, he brought his phone away and looked at the screen.

**CALL ENDED**

Jax smiled as he chuckled, "I love you too."

...

"Oh no!" Emma groaned, glancing at the small digital clock in her car. She only had five minutes left to get there!

Biting her lip, she increased her speed ever so slightly. She hoped 5mph over the speed limit wouldn't matter to a cop if one pulled her over.

Unfortunately, someone else seemed to be running late too. Only they were going in the opposite direction, and reaching for their cell phone at the same time.

Emma only had time to register that there was a car in her lane heading straight toward her.

...

"Hmm?"

Emma slowly opened her eyes, the blurry images eventually began to take form. She noted that she was sitting in a bed, with thin white sheets, white walls, and with a tv placed in front of her on the wall.

How did she end up here? She didn't remember waking up-

Wait.

Where did she wake up from? A dull pain in her head throbbed.

"Oh, I see you're awake!" A man walked inside, holding a clipboard and wearing a doctor's outfit. He was tall, had short light brown hair, and blue eyes. Emma thought he was pretty attractive.

She could only stare up at him in confusion.

"Emma, are you feeling alright?"

Emma? Now she tilted her head even more confused. "Who's Emma?"

The man's eyes bulged. "W-what did y-you say?"

"Who's Emma?" she repeated.

The doctor gazed at her in shock, then looked down and started mumbling under his breath. Finally, he returned his gaze to her.

"You must have amnesia. But to answer your question, you're Emma Alonso."

"Emma Alonso," she tested the name on her tongue, finding it sounded right coming from her mouth. "That's my name?" she asked to be sure.

The man nodded. "By the way, I'm Daniel Miller. We went to high school together-" he stopped when he eyed the diamond ring still sitting on her left ring finger, shining for all to see. He knew about Jax and Emma's engagement, but with Emma all alone with him and suffering from amnesia, he knew he had to take advantage of the situation. "-and we're sweethearts."

"Sweethearts?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You mean, we are romantically involved?"

Daniel nodded. "Mhm. I'm the one who gave you that ring, after all."

"What ri-" Emma started to say, but then looked down at her left hand. A beautiful circular cut diamond sat in the middle, on both ends were two smaller diamonds. It was devoid of any scratches, and shone brilliantly. It must've cost a fortune.

"It's a beautiful ring, Daniel. But why is it on my left hand?"

Daniel smiled, shaking his head. "Because we're engaged, of course."

**A/N: Hmm, it seems that a certain wizard is going to be pretty angry. Daniel better watch out. **

**Poor Emma, getting amnesia and then being lied to by Daniel :( For those wanting the details, the crash wasn't too severe. She hit her head on the steering wheel really hard, and received minor cuts on her body. The other person survived, only sustaining minor injuries. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"E-engaged?" Emma squeaked.

"Yep!" Daniel grinned.

"But-but I don't know you!" The witch stressed. She can't be engaged to someone she doesn't know!

Daniel took her hand in his own, he ignored the way her hand tensed. "Yes you do, we've been dating since high school. We love each other."

Emma glanced down at the ring, then back up at him. "I-I guess so..."

He grinned, until the door burst open.

"Emma! Oh, my baby!" Mr. Alonso rushed in, stopping when he saw where Daniel's hand was. "Mr. Miller, let go of my daughter's hand!"

Daniel gulped, yanking his arm back. Emma tilted her head, "daughter?"

Francisco pulled up a chair next to Emma's bed. "Yes, you're my daughter. Don't you know who I am?"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to bring up a memory. She found none. "No...but I assume you're my father?"

Francisco nodded, "yes! Oh, Emma, what happened?" He ran his hand lightly over his daughter's head, halting in his movement when she winced. "Baby, I think you have amnesia!"

"I could've told you that," Daniel snapped.

Francisco glared at him, "Mr. Miller, I don't care that you're a doctor now, I still hate-"

"Dad?" Emma asked, getting his attention, "why are you being mean to my fiancee?"

Francisco choked, letting out a gasp. "What?!"

"Daniel is my fiancee, you shouldn't be so mean to him."

"Emma, I don't know what he told you, but _that_," he pointed to the 7'3 doctor, "is not-"

"Visiting hours are over!" Daniel interrupted, "please let the patient have her rest," his eyes narrowed.

"I'm her father! You can't-"

However, Daniel grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards the door. Once he was out, Daniel shut it and locked it.

"What's going on?" Emma questioned, "why do you two not get along? Shouldn't my dad be nice to you?"

Daniel laughed, "oh, we're best pals! We kid around like that all the time!"

The witch rose an eyebrow, "okay, if you say so."

Just then, a cloud of blue and black dust appeared in the room. A man was left standing in it's place.

Emma's eyes widened. Sure, she wondered how he did that, but it was his appearance that really drew her attention. He was tall, not as tall as Daniel, but she thought his height was perfect. He had short black hair, with the front ends spiked up. His build was lean, yet muscular, and he was wearing an expensive-looking suit. But what she loved most were his eyes, they were a deep, dark chocolate brown.

It's a shame she's already engaged to Daniel, because this guy was gorgeous.

The witch tilted her head slightly, studying him with her eyes. Yes, he was handsome, but there was something oddly familiar about him. If only she could place it...

"Emma!" The man cried out in an Australian accent, "thank God!"

He briskly walked over to her, bending down towards her mouth...

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked, moving her head away. Gorgeous or not, she's engaged! She can't be kissing other men!

He pulled back, a frown etched on his features. Emma immediately regretted acting so harshly, she didn't like it when he frowned.

"Emma...what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't kiss you. I don't know you."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean you don't know me?"

"I mean, I don't know you."

"Didn't you hear her say so the first time?" Daniel sneered.

The man slowly inclined his head to the right, just now noticing the doctor. His eyes narrowed, "Daniel," he ground out through clenched teeth.

So far Daniel didn't (possibly) get along with her father, or this stanger. Just how many people don't like this doctor? He was pretty nice to her.

Daniel merely grinned, "hey, Jax. Glad you finally decided to swing by."

"What's going on with her?" The man, now known as 'Jax,' questioned, wanting to get right to the point.

"Nothing's wrong, she just got in a minor accident, that's all," Daniel replied cooly.

"She's looking at me as if she's never seen me before in her life!" Jax exclaimed, getting angry, yet there was also distress laced in his voice, Emma noticed. This man really seemed to care about her.

"Emma," Jax softened his tone, looking down at her. He reached to entwine her left hand in his, but she tensed. Jax noticed, and with another frown, pulled his hand back. "Do you recognize me? What is my last name?"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut again, trying hard to come up with something. Jax...Jax...Jax, he had to have a last name!

Jax Smith? No, that wasn't right.

Jax Anderson? Nope, still not right.

Jax...c_ome on, Emma! _

Jax N-

Yes! That felt right! Something with an 'N.'

"Does your last name start with 'N?'" She asked, wanting to be sure.

Jax beamed, exposing all his white teeth in a wide smile. "Yes, my last name is Novoa. And," he grinned, "soon to be yours as well."

"Huh?!" she squeaked again. "What do you mean?"

"You must've noticed your left hand by now," he smiled holding up said hand. The diamond glimmered in the light.

"Yes, but I'm engaged to Daniel," she replied in a confused voice.

"What?!" He exlaimed, his face contorting with confusion and growing anger.

"It's okay, Emma. Jax has always been trying to keep us apart," Daniel gripped her right hand, eyeing Jax with a glare.

"More like the other way around," the man growled. He returned his attention back to her, eyes pleading. "Emma, please. I'm your fiancee. Daniel is lying to you, you're in love with me. Well, at least," he paused, glancing down sadly, "you were."

Emma could only stare in bewilderment and pity, he looked so forlorn. If only she had her memories back!

**A/N: I was planning on having Emma recognize her father, but scrapped it :/ But I hope you all liked chapter 2!**

**lovethatignites: He does, Daniel just needs to put on his arm floaties and swim to some uncharted island. And updating on this story two days in a row? You're right, I am on a roll ;D I wouldn't have wanted my readers to die lol.**

**Guest: He is, and Jax will explain the 'magic' problem next chapter.**

**delightisadream: Thank you! Andi will be here next chapter :) And your wish was granted ;D**

**HOAMixerFan: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma's attention was again diverted from the situation when there was a pounding on the door.

"Daniel! Open up or I'll use my chainsaw!"

Her eyebrows furrowed. _Why does that voice sound so familiar, along with the threat?_

"We're busy, Andi," Daniel replied towards the door.

"Let me in!" she shrieked, "she's my best friend! I'm not afraid to use my chainsaw!"

Jax smirked at Daniel, "why won't you let her in? Because you're afraid that Emma will find out the truth twice?"

When Daniel didn't respond, Jax cast a spell and a second later Andi Cruz was in the room. Emma thought she looked familiar too.

"Emma!" Andi smiled, running to hug her in the hospital bed. Emma knew immediately that she liked this Andi, it was no wonder that they were supposedly best friends. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," Emma replied, unsure. "But what's your name, again?"

Andi tilted her head, "what?"

"She lost her memory," Jax explained, "and Daniel here just filled her head with a false one."

"Lost her memory?!" The zombie-lover shrieked, "Emma, don't you remember me? And what did Daniel tell you?" Her expression turned into one of annoyance.

"Well, you do seem familiar, and I know that you are obsessed with _something_. And it's something scary, but not real. I just can't remember what it is...and Daniel told me that we're engaged, but then Jax arrived and told me it wasn't true. What's the truth, please tell me Andi," Emma begged.

Andi frowned, her best friend looked so lost and helpless. Then, a corner of her mouth quirked up. "I'm obsessed with zombies, and Jax is right. You aren't engaged to Daniel, you're engaged to Jax." At that last part she gave the doctor a fierce glare.

"But I don't know them!" Emma suddenly yelled, beyond frustrated. "And why would you," she turned to Daniel, "lie to me! Is it because you say Jax is trying to seperate us?! And you," now she directed her attention at Jax, "you say that I was really in love with you. What's going on?! All I want is my memories back! Why can't I remember?!" The witch brought her knees to her chest, covered her face with her hands, and began to sob.

"Now look what you did!" Andi scolded the men, "you made her cry! Look, I know you were rivals in high school, but do you really have to carry that rivalry into the adult world, too?!"

"ME?!" Jax stood, angry. "She's _my _fiancee! She wouldn't be crying if Daniel didn't lie to her!"

"None of this would've happened if you never took her away from me!" Daniel yelled back.

"I never took her away, Daniel. She fell in love with me. There's a difference."

"You should've just stayed away from her!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please!" A new doctor, who unlocked the door, was standing in the room with Francisco behind him. Daniel and Jax were silent.

"Please, this isn't good for the patient at all. Yelling and trying to force her to remember isn't going to work." The doctor walked over to Emma's bed, sitting on the edge. "How do you feel?" he gently asked.

Emma brought her face up, using her sleeve to wipe away her tears. "My head hurts, and I can't remember anything."

"I know, but don't worry about your memories. They'll come back naturally, don't try to force them."

Emma nodded.

The doctor stood, facing everyone. "Can I please see everyone out in the hallway?"

They all complied, shuffling out of the room.

"Will her memories really come back, Doctor? All of them?" Francisco asked.

He sighed, "they should. Head injuries such as this are very tricky. However, like I said, they should come back. Don't try to force her to remember anything. But, if she asks questions about certain things, feel free to answer them. This shows that her brain is trying to come up with the memory and only needs a gentle push in the right direction. Be very patient with her, we don't want her to break down and cry again. That will only agitate the brain and slow the recovery process. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

He suddenly turned his attention to Daniel. "I won't ask now why you had that door locked, but I'm very disappointed in you. You're supposed to help the patient, and _not _plant false memories into her head. You're a doctor, you help people. Understand?"

The boy's cheeks flamed in embarrasement, yet he nodded.

"Good. Emma is fine to be released. However, after that little stint," he looked towards the two rivals, "I recommend that Emma is taken out by either her father or Andi."

"I'll take her, we share an apartment, after all." Andi smiled. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked Francisco.

He sighed, "just make sure she visits often. Normally I'd like to take care of her, but she might be more inclined to make more progress with you rather than me. I can only help her with childhood memories, I don't know her personal life as an adult."

"Okay, I'll take her over probably today if she's feeling up to it. Oh, and Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"If Emma gets tired, can she sleep? I know with some brain injuries that people can't sleep and-"

"Yes, if she's feeling tired, then she can sleep. That'll actually be good for the brain. Just wake her up every hour to make sure she's okay. However, if you can't get her to wake, immediately take her back here. Understand?"

Andi nodded, "I understand."

"Good. Now, if there isn't anymore questions, I'll be going." With that he walked away, probably to help another patient.

Daniel walked away too, feeling that nobody wanted him there. After Francisco said goodbye to Emma, he started to leave the hospital. Now, only Andi and Jax were left.

"What I don't understand is, is why you can't just cast a spell to get her memory back," Andi told him.

The Australian sighed, "I can only give memories back if they were taken away magically. This is natural, therefore they need to come back naturally. I'll be over later to check up on her." He wasn't going to take no for an answer, he hated being seperated from her. So reluctantly, he said bye to his...he didn't know what to call her. Fiancee? Girlfriend? Friend? He settled with 'Love,' even if it was one-sided.

Andi beamed as she walked back in Emma's room. "C'mon Em, let's get out of this joint!"

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! :D**

**lovethatignites: There will be sad parts, I won't lie :( And I guess Daniel's grades actually improved XD Lol, yeah, Francisco still hates him XD**

**CelestialTitania: We all do.**

**delightisadream: I'm sure it would X'D Glad you liked the arm floaties ;D**

**Guest: He is :/**

**Guest: Nah, Andi is going solo.**

**HOAMixerFan: Yep!**

**Guest: We'll have to wait and see!**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you!**

**jemma fan: Yes, I plan to finish this story!**

**yourkingdomsavior: I don't blame you, I think we all do. I agree, I can't even watch season 1...I hate Demma.**

**EverWitchPony: I plan to have Maddie and Diego included! And jail omg X'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm Andi Cruz, otherwise known as your best friend, and I'm also the first human Guardian!" Andi stopped, realizing that perhaps she said too much. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel of the car in anticipation of Emma's reaction.

"What's a Guardian?" she asked.

That was the question she was expecting. Should she tell Emma about magic? Well, it might help jog her memory...

"Emma, a Guardian is someone who helps young witches or wizards with their magic. I know it sounds crazy, but yes, magic is real. You're a witch, and Jax is a wizard."

"I'm a witch? That means I can cast spells and stuff?" Emma questioned in bewilderment. But if it was true about Jax, then that would explain how he got in her hospital room.

"Yep, you can do all kinds of things! You're the Chosen One, too. You protect the whole Magic Realm! But I won't go too deep into it, you'll remember it eventually."

The Chosen One...that sounded _so _familiar...

"Here we are! Home at last!" Andi smiled, pulling into the apartment's parking lot. "It's not much, but hey, at least it's something!"

Emma smiled as she got out of the car with her 'best friend.' Together, they walked up to their room.

Andi cooked dinner, even though she wasn't very good at cooking. However, Emma didn't mind. She was simply glad at the gesture.

"So," Emma started, twirling her spaghetti on her fork, "tell me about that Jax guy. He's...special to me, isn't he?"

Andi smiled, "normally I'd gag, but being with Philip made me change a little. Philip's my boyfriend, by the way. Anyway, yeah, he's in love with you, you're in love with him, you're engaged, blah blah. It's pretty much your average romance."

"Is it really all that average?" Emma asked, silently worrying. She hoped to have some excitement in her love life.

"I guess not, then again, I'm not sure what you two do during your time together. I don't wanna watch that, that's gross. Besides, I can be just as busy with Philip," Andi grinned.

The witch nodded, "okay. Do you know how we met?"

"You met Jax on his first day at Iridium High, back in sophomore year. You were actually with Daniel at that time, but your father, the principal, made you show Jax around the school."

_"This is Jax Novoa, new student transfer from...?"_

_"Sydney."_

Emma shook her head slightly to clear her mind. Where did that come from?

"You okay?" Andi asked, "don't shake your head like that, I don't want your head to get any worse."

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied. "But just now, when you said that I was still with Daniel at that time, well, how long were we together?"

"You met Daniel on your first day of moving to Miami, right before our freshman year of high school started. However, you didn't get together with him until the end of the year because of Maddie drama, his on-off again girlfriend at the time. Maddie caused us some problems, but became nicer over the years and now we're friends. Anyway, you were with Daniel from then until the middle of sophomore year. He broke up with you for a short time and then you got back together, but not before dating Jax for awhile. Then, in junior year, you were with Daniel, but still liked Jax. In the end, you chose Jax over Daniel. Is this confusing at all?"

Emma stared at her plate, silently shaking her head in wonder. "Kind of."

Andi smiled, "point is, you chose Jax over Daniel. That's all that matters, right?"

"I guess," Emma mouth quirked up in an easy grin.

...

_"You take after your mother more than you think," I stated._

_He looked down, brown orbs absorbed with pain. "Yeah, right," he sarcastically replied, trying to brush it off._

_I took his hand, "you have your good moments, I've seen them."_

_He smiled, looking in my eyes, before closing them and leaning in. I closed mine too, and mirrored his actions. I could feel his warm breath on my lips..._

Emma sat up in bed, her body drenched with a cold sweat. Her chest was heaving with each gulp of air she took in.

What was that?!

She was obviously younger, much younger. The boy, whom she recognized to be Jax, was the same age as she was in that dream. They were in some office, and about to kiss...

Was this a memory? Or was this just a crazy dream? Maybe she could ask Jax about it, should she see him tomorrow. Laying back down on the pillow, she closed her eyes, hoping that the rest of the night would be calmer.

It wasn't. Not too long after, she found herself dreaming about Jax and Daniel swordfighting with a piece of bread and salami.

But that was too ridiculous a scenario to be a memory.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, I was busy working on my newest story and honestly just plain lazy XD**

**delightisadream: Yeah, thank God she did! I know right, yay for the Doctor! ;D Yes, poor Jax :(**

**lovethatignites: Thank you! I was hoping for it to be realistic and in-character! Also, I can imagine them sharing an apartment in the show :)**

**Aipom4: Are you satisfied with the finale? ;)**

**CelestialTitania: Ah, yes. Andi's chainsaws XD Jax is my favorite character too!**

**ILoveEWW: I loved that part of the episode too!**


End file.
